User blog:Atom Spark/Dear Angry People of the Wiki,
It has come to my attention that you are about as pleasant as a rank plate of lemons crammed down an old lady’s throat have some behavioral problems with regards to your interactions with the community. This is not good for you and for that reason; I hope you will read this letter. Considering that your actions reflect badly on you as a walking sack of organic waste that is sucking up our air person, I thought that I would step in and offer my own take on things. I hope within this letter to assist you in removing that metallic rod you have crammed SO FAR up your posterior! by explaining to you that your behavior, which reminded me of a repugnant cat-lady swearing at the kids on her lawn, was improper, considering the circumstances and the alternative. You see, I too am an individual that has trouble controlling his emotions. I strive very hard not to say what I am truly thinking as more often than not, you will regret it. At times it is best to calm down, instead of acting like they just ripped out your eye and pissed in your skull, and replace all the angry bits with more polite terminology. Yes, it is true, the chicken-choking neckbeards trolls of the internet will always be with us. They will take time out of their day to needlessly insult you and your works. This is to be expected, they will come and if you must deal with them, you must not react in anger. Once I used to know every little detail of their mother’s private life react in an unpleasant manner, but most often this will lead to your own suffering once the dust is settled. It is simply a much-preferred course of action to hold it back and let the rage fizzle out. Go visit motherless and red tube for a few hours Take your time to engage in your hobby, other than the one which may have caused you grief. Play a game or two, try something different. Perhaps you might run like Forrest Gump around the block for a little while. All of this can be a positive exercise of your anger. We are human beings, my dear, and that entails a small modicum of responsibility. We must attempt politeness even at the most difficult of times. Yes, there are those who have made a show of their abrasive personality. Yet, this only comes after one has found fame and even then your reputation would not be the most savory I believe. Hence, in our fledging status, before we have found our way in the world, we must rein in the demon of anger. Sometimes it is tempting to act like a homecoming queen whose no-fat sugar-free mochaccino just got dumped on the floor get very furious, but during such times we must show that we are better than that. We may not be paragons of humankind, but I believe we are at least capable of reaching out for that goal. We can attempt to be pleasant, even with those who might despise us. Instead of wetting oneself in rage and then thrashing about like the incredible hulk on his man-period! Simply because one has called you and your works terrible is no reason to, stalk their profile and then tell them how much they suck as well because you apparently know so much about everything react with vengeance. A polite, “I’m sorry you didn’t like it, thank you for viewing” is enough because the troll will come back and add a +1 to your views. In fact, having them there can even spice up your day. Think up a witty polite response to ruin their trolling and you will be the one receiving entertainment. Instead of bleeding out the wrong end of your asshole while screaming foul to the heavens! It is never easy to control the beast of anger. I do recall myself that I have had many similar conflicts occur during my time as an editor. What can I say? If you looked up the words "douche" and "faggot" in the dictionary you’d probably find me. It is never easy to stop your tongue and think of what you should say before actually saying it. Even I am still mastering this process. I urge you to consider the image that people will hold you to. Yes, it is difficult and at times and it might even be considered boring. However, this is the path that will eventually lead us toward the better road. So next time, when you have typed something down, take a little bit of time to use the ‘backspace’ and ‘delete’ keys. Consider if your words are truly what you wish to say. Anger dies down with time, it is a flame that burns but for a precious few moments and then it is gone, a wisp of empty smoke to be blown by the winds. If however, you were to let it burn freely, then more often than not, it is you who will be swallowed by the flames. Take heart, you do not struggle against the demon alone. We all must face it time and again and piss in its skull! , including the consequences that go along with it. It is like the darkspawn, eternal, endless. It is there for us to avoid, for it is ugly and forever haunting. Together, however, if we act as one, we can defeat it! Yours Sincerely, Atom Spark another very angry individual P.S. I showed my original writing crossed out so you can see what I too feel and what I control (^_^)V Cheers mate! P.P.S. Here’s a secret: I’m always bloody angry (*3*)/ Category:Blog posts